


Speeding Off

by LostInQueue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: #RFRDrabbleMeThis, Art drabbles, Ben and Rey on a speeder, F/M, Gen, area_32, speeder bike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue
Summary: “You’re going to kill us!” he shouts back.





	Speeding Off

**Author's Note:**

> Another Reylo Fic Rec's Drabble Me This segment: Art by @AREA_32 on twitter (Ben and Rey on a speeder).

“What do you mean slow down?” Rey yells through their bond. 

Both Rey and Ben had to work together to get this hunk-o-junk speeder to run again. That in it of itself was a miracle. The boy could be just so bossy! But as bossy as he was, Rey could tune him out. Did he really have no idea who he was talking to? 

Rey, the scavenger she was, had been able to collect most of the parts necessary to recreate the damned thing after the crash. What wasn’t usable had been left off, all except for the piece she needed to keep the engine engaged. That took some coaxing. Relationship finesse she called it. Fighting Kylo Ren for it would have been fine, but Kylo has been dead for years. All that’s remains is his healing heart in Ben Solo’s body.

Instead she was reportedly nice to him. It wasn’t entirely new. They had been getting along. But any time she asked to use his lightsaber he’d put up a fight. Stomping loudly and going on and on about what he looks like when he uses it seems to come to mind. He hasn’t get tried to heal his crystal, truly not seeing any reason to. He may be Ben Solo now, but he still had death on his hands, his father’s comes to mind first... then Luke’s if he’s being honest with himself. The moment seems to haunt him, pushing his blade through his uncle’s force signature couldn’t have helped him in any way. Just the thought of it had him spiraling out of control. 

Rey found herself sitting through his freak outs until he’d gotten through it, cross-legged and somewhat comforted by the fact that he was processing it. In doing this, she knew she wasn’t projecting in their bond. 

It made him feel like a person. It helped him find himself… and now? Now he was on half a speeder bike, hanging on for his life, bickering with the only person who tried to be there for him when he came home. 

After a long argument and time outs away from each other, the pressing need of food clicked in. Rey was done with this. A flick of her wrist called his lightsaber to her, dismantling it as she went to find the piece the speeder needed to run. 

That started another fight Rey wasn’t having. Instead of listening, she drown him out with quotes his mother would say just to get him riled up about something else. If it was the price she had to pay to get to food, it would be done. Ben really should know this by now. It’s not really something he can compete with being that food and drink always came before any of his nonsense. Not to mention, they have been in the field for days now with out it. 

That was his fault, too, being that he ate it. 

He was starving. What was he supposed to do?

An odd sound threw them back to the present. Rey thinks about the engine and if they’ll survive this and Ben makes no effort to think past food. It’s a bad mix.

“You’re going to kill us!” he shouts back.

“If we slow down, you’re going to kill us!”

“What do you mean by that?!” he shoves her, immediately regretting he did. The speed she reaches is enough to throw him off the back. Its not something he wants to deal with now. Or ever. The man had enough scars, he didn’t need add to his collection, he thinks when he reaches out to cling to her instead. 

“Have you seen yourself? You’re practically a giant—which makes you heavy!” she shouts over the engine. “There’s practically nothing to this thing. If you sit you’re going to force it down. ‘It hits and were goners!”

Ben gulps when she picks up speed. 

He can practically see her grinning from ear to ear. Was she lying?


End file.
